Our Little Family
by ilikemnms
Summary: A short little story about Ginny and Harry, it's an AU where Ginny is an actress instead of a Quidditch player. I only made this on request from someone on omegle so if you requested this, I already emailed it to you. Tell me if you like it, if you hate, if it made you cry from happiness or disgust. If you really don't like it, please at least pm me with advice on how to fix it.


**A/N I have no idea why I didn't do this but of course none of this belongs to me, the names belong to our wonderful author J.K. Rowling and the idea behind the story belongs to a random omegler who asked me to write this**

The fame, the glitz and the glamour were Ginny's life now. After the war and Hogwarts was rebuilt she went to school and when she discovered that Quidditch just wasn't for her, she talked to Harry and then pursued acting. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" He asked her, one more time while she waited for her first audition. "I've never felt so sure about anything before in my career life. " She said, excited and giddy to go on stage and audition. After a long month she finally got the call telling her she was hired for the part and the couple could not be more elated to hear the news, she was going to be an actress, she didn't get some lame extra's part but she got a supporting lead female character. It had all worked out. Three years later they got the news, Ginny and Harry finally managed to conceive a baby after months of trying. "Congrats, right there is a your baby." The healer told them, smiling as Harry took Ginny's hand in his. "Look love." He told his wife. "That's our baby." He murmured, feeling a tear about to make it's way down his cheek from happiness. "Looks like you're about a month in your pregnancy."

"Well this isn't ideal, but we can work with it." The studio and her agent told them. "Let me talk with the writers and we'll find a way to work this out." A day later she got an owl from the studio and ran to Harry in is office. "They found a way!" She squealed, holding the letter up. "The writers decided to make my character pregnant and that way everything is more real and I can be more comfortable. Plus they'll want you on set so that you can talk to my on-screen husband about how you're feeling." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "That's great love, I'm so happy for you. Of course I'll be there, when am I not?"

It had been two years and there was nothing that Ginny regretted. The cameras flashed as she left the studio and apparated to her home. She felt her heart just melt right when she saw it; there was two years old James with his daddy as he stared at the baby's broom that his uncle Ron gave him. Her hand rubbed her swollen stomach as the new baby kicked her again. "Mummy, mummy! Look at me I'm flying!" He squealed in delight, breaking Ginny out of her thoughts. She stared at the little boy who was zooming not even a metre high off the ground at less than seven metres per second. "Yes you are James, Now be careful!" She laughed along with her son who was being watched by his very careful father, whether it was baby hormones or just maternal thoughts, she couldn't help but cry at how fast James is growing up. "Hey don't cry, we have another one on the way." Harry murmured softly, wrapping his arms around her so his hands rested on hers and they were both caressing her stomach. "I think James will be a great brother, don't you think?" He asked her while she stared at James who was flying towards them. "Mummy I'm gonna be a player one day just like auntie Angie!" He shouted in delight, slowing down so he could get off and run over to him mum and dad. "Daddy, daddy. Can we go to the park and play with Albie?" He asked, grinning up at his dad and patting his mother's stomach. Harry laughed and shook his head, "I'm sorry son, but Albus is still snuggled in mummy's tummy. He'll be out in a bit but he'll be too small to play." James frowned and placed a kiss on his mother's stomach. "Okay, but when he's bigger I'm going to teach him how to fly." He said, stomping his foot in a determined fashion. Ginny laughed and ruffled James' hair. "He's going to be a wonderful brother." She murmured, resting her tired head on Harry's shoulder. "I think Albus is telling me it's time for a nap." She murmured, pulling away from her husband in time for him to carry her inside. He placed her on their bed and pulled the covers over her.

Two hours later, Ginny woke up to a painful cramp. James and Harry had made in the bed and fallen asleep, "Harry." She whimpered, holding her stomach in pain. "The baby." She shook his shoulder and bit her bottom lip, trying to wake him up. "Harry James Potter your baby is trying to be born." She managed to mutter. "Wait what?" He asked, waking up in a frazzled state. "Harry, the baby is coming." She moaned in pain. He grabbed the bag and took it to the car while Ginny scrawled out a letter to her mother in law. 'Baby is coming, need to go to St. Mungo's. Watch James, please?' Before attaching it the owl and sending it off to the burrow. A short while later James' grandparents had arrived and they were off to St. Mungo's maternity ward.

"Just one more push, love." Harry told her, heartbroken to see his wife in so much pain after hours of labor. "No I can't, it hurts too much!" Harry kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand in return. "Come on love." After a groan of pain and one final shout of obsecinities, baby Albus was in the doctor's arm crying and being checked on. Once he was swaddled and all cleaned up he was in Harry's arm, "Welcome Albus Severus Potter, I'm your daddy and I love you very much." He murmured, kissing the baby's head. "And your mummy does too." He sat in the chair beside his wife and handing the baby to her. "I love you so much." She murmured, softly crying. "And I'm so glad you're here."

After a year of being a mother of two and being an actress she finally retired, her children didn't need to grow up in the limelight and she wanted to put them before her career without a question. At age three James was the perfect brother in the world to Albus, he took his hand while the year old tried taking his first steps. "Come on brother." He said, smiling at the baby boy who was on his chubby little feet. "They're so precious." Ginny said, curling up beside her husband. "Merlin there's no way to love them anymore than I do now." She said, kissing his cheek while Harry held her close. "You three are my life and I'm so thankful for you all." He murmured, kissing her cheek.


End file.
